


Revenge Can Wait

by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is in the Mirror (The Dragon Prince), Dark Magic, Evil Boyfriends, Gift Fic, M/M, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice
Summary: Seir has figured out how to free Aaravos from the mirror, thinking that this is goodbye. But while Aaravos wants his freedom, does he want to leave?
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Revenge Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Bito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bito/gifts).



> The second of two prize fics I did! This one was for king-bito on Tumblr who was the first to complete the quote to "He's More Myself Than I Am" in the replies. They asked that I write a scene using their OC, Seir. Check out their blog at https://king-bito.tumblr.com/

Seir was probably the most intriguing human Aaravos ever came across, and given that he had the pleasure of introducing the most power hungry humans to dark magic in the first place, that was saying something. Seir surpassed them all in his dedication to the craft of dark magic, and unlike any other that Aaravos had seen, the magic seemed to make Seir stronger instead of weaker.

Yet Aaravos knew well that even the most powerful of men could be plied with the right words. He was never one to waste time on false humility; Aaravos knew he was attractive. He could see that Seir thought so as well, so Aaravos had no shame in playing that attraction up to his advantage while still trapped inside the mirror. Seir agreed to help him escape his prison already, but a little  _ extra _ motivation never hurt matters. It was clear that Seir kept secrets from the elf, that he did not trust him fully, but that could be rectified with enough time and charm.

“I believe I found it.” Seir did not bother with pleasantries as he approached the mirror that evening. “Applying this spell and potion together should allow me to absorb the enchantments in the mirror. If this works as I suspect, you should be able to just step through.”

_ What a fascinating human,  _ Aaravos thought as he leaned back in the chair he had pulled in front of the mirror. Seir moved about the room, flipping through a book to confirm something before working with a mortar and pestle. “Why would you plan to absorb the magic that keeps me prisoner here? I do not doubt your strength, but that would be quite a feat for me to handle. I would not want you to hurt yourself for my sake.”

“I am hoping to convert the energy for my own purposes. The danger is simply the risk one has to take to achieve power after all.”

Aaravos rested his chin in his hand, leaning on the arm of the chair and tapping his fingers on his cheek in thought. “And there is nothing you require of me for this spell?”

Seir made a few notes with his quill on the corner of a book page. “No.”

That was… unusual. Was there nothing that Seir wanted from him? Aaravos paced the study as Seir worked, then flipped through a book he read a thousand times just so he could look busy. He admired Seir’s quiet strength as he focused on his tasks and wondered if this would truly be the thing that granted him his freedom.

As if Seir could feel Aaravos’s gaze on him, he broke the silence. “What do you wish to do first with your freedom?”

Aaravos strode to the mirror, applying a flirtatious smirk and leaning a little provocatively on the back of the chair. “I  _ have _ missed companionship most.” Aaravos spoke slowly, as if he were pondering the question in the moment and had not thought of his answer in detail a hundred times over. “It has been ever so lonely here the past few centuries, you know. No one to touch or hold. Your voice has been such a comfort, Seir, I have to wonder what other comforts you can provide.”

Seir shot the elf a light glare, but just underneath the annoyance was a blush. Seir huffed and returned his focus to the task at hand. “Do you often get away with such indirect answers?”

“What do you think?”

“I believe it helps that you’re attractive. Beauty distracts people from more important matters.”

Aaravos grinned. “You think I’m  _ attractive? _ ” As if he did not already guess as much.

Seir scowled. “I fail to see why that needs to be answered. Besides, this potion is almost done.” Seir sprinkled a powder into the goblet, then stood in front of the mirror, an almost… was that disappointment in his eyes? “I would prefer we say our farewells now, if you don’t mind.”

Aaravos frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Plenty of humans would have been tricked, I suppose, but I am no fool. I do not know what your plans are once you are free, but I surmise you do not have any reason to stay here.”

Aaravos debated for a split second on how to respond to this new development. He  _ had _ planned to leave as soon as possible, to enact his revenge on Xadia, but he had not expected Seir to have caught on nor, by the sound of it, to have known for so long. Was he withholding Aaravos’s freedom in exchange for something? “What is it you want from me?” Aaravos asked. “I am, as always, your humble servant.”

Seir huffed. “Relax, Aaravos, I am simply saying goodbye. Do whatever you please with your freedom.”

“You do not even know what my plans are.”

“Someone imprisoned you for a reason, and if there’s any chance they are still around, then you will seek revenge. It is what I would prioritize in your place.”

Aaravos had never had anyone, much less a human, strip bare his motivations past the manipulations in such away. “And if this  _ hypothetical  _ revenge plot were to bring destruction to the lands?”

“Let it all burn for all I care; it is all fragile and temporary anyway. I never needed anything from  _ you _ , Aaravos. I take the power I want from the mirror, and you shall have your freedom. It is a mutually beneficial relationship, and we can part ways cleanly.”

Aaravos’s eyes flitted over the human, his raven hair and eyes like rubies, and tried to ignore the fluttering of his heart. Now was not the time to develop attachments. Humans lived such fleeting lives, anyway.

But if Seir’s attempts to transcend his form were to succeed? Well… surely Aaravos could make an argument for staying to observe such a feat. Perhaps his short lifespan would never be an issue. Besides, Aaravos should keep such a powerful mage by his side instead of parting ways, should he not? It was only rational.

Aaravos supposed he could indulge in a little attachment.

“And what would you do if I stayed?” Aaravos asked.

Seir avoided Aaravos’s gaze, a red tint returning to his cheeks, then looked down, almost sad. “Why would you want to stay?” he muttered, almost too quiet for Aaravos to hear. “When does anyone?”

Aaravos would have replied, but Seir sprinkled the last ingredient, a green powder, into the potion, and began chanting the spell. Aaravos stepped away from the mirror, watching in awe as the potion turned to concentrated smoke swirling around Seir’s hands. He was beautiful in his intimidating power, and a lesser being would have been terrified. The smoke clung to the surface of the mirror, and Aaravos’s view was cut off. He could only hear the dark mage chanting the rest of the spell. There was an explosive blast.

And a sound like the shattering of glass.

When the smoke cleared, Aaravos reached out to the mirror, and his hand passed through empty space. He could barely contain his delight, leaping through the mirror almost like a child.

He watched as Seir leaned against the wall nearby for support, whorls of different lights and energies spinning around him and seeping into his skin. He gasped in heavy breaths, every muscle strained as slowly, he adjusted to the intense magic that overtook him. The black veins swirled on his chest and crawled up his neck before settling. The last of the light faded, and he lifted his head victoriously, strengthened by the magic but clearly drained from the effort.

Seir caught sight of Aaravos standing nearby, arm outstretched to help him to his feet. “You’re… still here…” he murmured, almost in disbelief.

Aaravos smirked. “If you are this spectacular and beautiful now, I can only imagine what you will become should you succeed in your endeavors. I would be a fool to miss it.” He reached out tentatively, giving Seir the chance to back away, and touched his palm to the dark mage’s face. “Besides… I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude for my freedom.”

He leaned down the few inches he needed to press his lips to Seir’s. The mage seemed stunned for a moment, but after a moment, he leaned back into the kiss. It quickly turned hungry, both mages starved for intimacy and spurred by the now unrestrained attraction.

Aaravos smiled into the kiss. Yes, his other plans could _definitely_ wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you following me because of The Astronomer and the Mage, chapters 6 and 7 have been plotted out, and are next on the agenda!  
> Come say hi (or yell at me) on Tumblr! https://alls-fair-in-pride-and-prejudice.tumblr.com


End file.
